A veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery kewl story
by Mary-Sue-aka-Da-Stupid-Girl
Summary: My first fic, so don't blame me!!! It's about my friend Daniela going to Hogwarts and falling in love with our favourite Potion Master!!! R/R please!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, they're from the goddess of writing JK Rowling, and, don't own the song *From Sarah with love*! It's written by Sarah Connor.  
  
A veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery kewl story of Hogwarts by Mary Sue  
  
It was a very hot day. The sun burned on the skin of everyone. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were sitting in their bedroom. Of course Harry, Ron and Hermione were making fun on Draco. They didn't want to do anything other, because it was too hot. Besides they have to wait for a new student called Daniela Kriese. She arrived at 3 o'clock at Hogmead's station. Snape picked her up. They talked about everything in his car. At the first sight she had a crush on him. Her heart beat like a drum, but he didn't notice. When they arrived at the school she had been welcomed from the other students. The lot (Harry, Hermione and Ron) showed her the school grounds. Daniela was filled with enthusiasm, because she loved that school. On her way to her dormitory she walked straight into Sirius, Voldemort, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Trelawney. They were nosy, so they talked to her. But they had to go to a conference so they had to leave. At their first conversation they found out that Daniela was as sarcastic as the potion master. The teacher were extreme surprised that a seventeen years old girl could talk like this. Daniela rushed to her room and rest for the whole day. At the next morning her first lessons began. She had to study hard. It was very interesting to her, because she liked all magic things. After a few days Daniela was completely in. Hogwarts had become her second home.  
Meanwhile after a few weeks, there should be a excursion. Daniela was very glad, because her love Snape would be a tutor. She really loved him at all. But they were just good friends.   
They arrived at a Camp for wizards and witches only. Snape had a room next to Daniela's, Ron's, Harry's an Hermione's. The four pupils had a lot of fun together and so they became friends. Especially Ron was a good friend, he became her best friend.   
One evening both sat alone in their room, because Harry and Hermione were going for a walk. Then Daniela couldn't keep her secret anymore and it plopped out of her mouth. "Ron, I.....I have to tell you something! I fell in love with Snape!" Silence. Nobody said anything for one short moment. Then Ron answered her. So they started to discuss this problem.  
At the next day Snape was really strange. He was unfriendly to all students, especially to Daniela. That was odd, because he ever had talked with her, even before breakfast started.   
After midday the pupils went to their rooms.  
At the next day should be a Homecoming Dance. So all students had to take preparation.   
In the evening all pupils went to rooms to style themselves. At 8 o'clock the Ball started. Ron and Daniela had decided to arrived a little bit later, because they thought there wouldn't be anything special before. The DJ put on some cool songs and all people were dancing. Sometimes the DJ grabbed the wrong records, but then his invisible guardian Quirrel helped him.   
At the end, at almost 1 o'clock, Snape grabbed Daniela and pushed her on the dance floor. The DJ put on the last song called *From Sarah With Love* from Sarah Connor. Snape gently pulled her body against his, so her heart started to beat hard. Now they were alone on the dance floor, slightly danced to the song. Suddenly Snape said, "I heard you speaking to Ron and saying to him that you love me!" Daniela got a shock. She stared at him while stepping a few steps away of him. He smiled stepping closer to her again. Her heart beat harder. "You should know that I love you, too. I know that I'm much older than you, but I quiet love you!" He hugged her putting his lips on hers. They had to make it a secret, until Daniela would graduate. It wasn't easy, but they managed it.   
At last, Snape cancelled his job to live with her. He wanted to stay with her his whole life, so she moved to him and they got married. Daniela born two sons and one daughter, but the fate was quiet not on there side. Snape got ill and died a painful death. In his testament he had written that he loved Daniela and that she would inherit Hogwarts. Daniela was quiet happy about that and became the new headmistress. Her school became very famous and so everybody spoke about it.   
As her own children were old enough, they had been accepted to Hogwarts.   
After their graduation everyone lived happily ever after.  
The Endy-thingy 


End file.
